Never The Females
by candylyn
Summary: VIOLENCE, lots and lots of VIOLENCE... or at least at the end of the chapter. This is no love fic boys and girls, I got inspired and I am going to run with this. Please R & R. Oh, I have changed my pin name to candy aka candylynn :0).
1. Default Chapter Title

TITLE- Never The Females, part 1  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
RATING- R (language, violence)  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own ANY of the characters I used in this story  
NOTES- Okay, after this I will quietly go back to my padded cell and listen to my Prince CDs..NOT!  
  
***********  
There are rules when hunting...  
  
Never underestimate the game you hunt...  
Never kill for revenge, only for sport or survival...  
Never kill the defenseless...  
Never leave your kill behind...  
Never, EVER hunt the females, you will not survive....  
***********  
  
  
"Wolvie, why did you drag me out here again," Jubilee asked in a whispered tone?  
  
"Cause ya need to learn sumthin' utter den where duh fork goes on duh table at one'ah Emma's parties," he returned barely loud enough for her to her.  
  
"An' B'sid, P'tite, you get to spen' a lil' time wit Remy, reason 'nuff non," Gambit's 'peanut gallery' comment gained him a threatening glare from Logan.  
  
"Will the three of you pipedown, you're scaring away the deer," Cable had enough, this was a hunting trip for Petey sakes, not social hour. Jubilee had no business being out here with them. She was young. Mouthy. And uninterested in the hunt, besides.   
  
"Okay, shutting up," she returned. Quietly, she sat on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them she buried her head and prayed she'd fall asleep. She didn't want to be here, Wolvie or no Wolvie. It was cold, wet, and she was surrounded by four of the most dangerous X-Men, ever. Bishop, Cable, Gambit and Wolverine. *How in the world did I get into this mess,* she pondered?  
  
She'd gone hunting with Logan before, no biggie, only he used to make her stay at the cabin. She'd listen to her CDs, read a few comics, go online with the lap top and sleep, fun, but THIS out-in-the-woods-toting-a- gun stuff was new. Not that they trusted her with a gun, but you know.  
  
A slight ruffling of leaves got her attention, *Finally, some action,* she looked up, careful not to make too much moise, she'd already scared off one bull elk. It was an hour before her 'friends' shut up about it.  
  
The four camoflagued men began to fan out slowly, she stayed put next to the tree, and behind a fallen log. Logan sniffed the air, but the look on his face told her whatever it was out there wasn't a elk or a deer. He froze in place alerting the team that trouble might be coming, Jubilee remained still, waiting for him to give her orders. A glance back at her meant 'come here', a finger pointed in a certain direction meant 'go there' and a growl meant 'RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AND DON'T LOOK BACK!'  
  
The leaves rustled again, Cable looked to the west, but still could see nothing. Telepathically, he told the group to go back to their tree, something was wrong, they were not alone.  
  
Logan, defensively positioned himself in front of Jubilee and faced the west, someone was coming at them from 'nine o'clock'. Bishop pulled a small silver pin out of his rather large riffle, changing it from semi-auto to automatic mode. Something was really wrong. Even the normally happy-go-lucky Gambit was ready for battle, his Desert Eagle in one hand , an ace of spades in the other.   
  
They encircled Jubilee, who herself was preparing for what was approaching, she knew better than to give away their location by powering up a 'bomb', but her hands were 'cocked and ready'. A cough in the distance broke the silence. Logan sniffed the air again, and looked at Cable, who relayed to the group that Logan could smell gunpowder and gun oil. There were two of them, a man and a woman.  
  
Relaxing slightly, they were ready to believe that the intruders were a couple of hunters, but Logan refused to back down. Jubilee waited for a sign, finally Logan fell backwards on his butt resting his arms on his bent knees. "Damn it Dutch," he whispered. The group looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Soon, a tall well built man in his early forties or late thirties emerged from the woods, armed to the teeth. Mini gun, two extra bullet packs for it, several hand guns in assorted places on his camoflagued body, the biggest hunting knife Jubilee had ever seen was strapped to his waist, and an unlite cigar dangling from his mouth. The Latina woman who accompanied him wasn't much better, dressed in her greens and toting heavy arms. The couple quietly moved into the small clearing and began to search the trees, as if looking for something.  
  
Cable's face twisted as he picked up their fear and angst. Something was truly wrong.   
  
*Cable, call him, just say Weapon X 11259, and give him our position,* Logan projected his request.  
  
Cable complied, instantly the man in the clearing froze and peered over towards the tree and dying trunk the hunting party was hidden behind. He motioned to his comrad with a flick of the wrist, to follow. She did, but never took her eyes away from the treetops. Suddenly, she froze in place as her eyes fixed on something directly above the group.  
  
"NO," Cable yelled feeling the woman's mood turn violent! Just as the man Logan had dubbed, Dutch, got within ten feet of them the woman openned fire. Dutch didn't hesitate in joining her. He wrestled the minigun into position and blasted away at the forest before him.   
  
The group of X-Men fanned out, an ear peircing wail, reminisant of Banshee's yell, mixed with the sounds of gun fire. Jubilee ran close behind Logan and Gambit was right behind her. She continued to run as far and fast as she could until she felt something forcefully slap against her back. A warm liquid started running from the top of her head down into her face. She wipped it off, but as she pulled her hand away from her face, she could see crimsom red blood in her palm.  
  
Turning, she could just make out what was left of Remy's handsome face as he fell to the ground in a bloody heap, she froze in place from shock. The left side of his head, face, shoulders and chest were gone, splattered against her back. There was no pool of blood forming as the fatal wound was seared by a tremendious heat. The smell of charred flesh assualted her nose.  
  
A flash from above caught her eye, quickly she snapped her head towards the top of a tree only a few feet away. At first there was nothing, then she saw it... a ripple of light. Like the ripples on a placid lake after a rock was thrown in. Then it shifted and was gone.  
  
In the distance, she could hear the gun shots dying back, until there was silence, not even a singing bird. Staggering over to her friend, Jubilee dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him as she began to cry. Her small tears mixed with his blood coloring her face. Remy LeBeau was very, very dead.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

TITLE- Never The Females, part 2  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
RATING-R  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters I am using in this story.  
NOTES- Have you figured out who the killer is yet?  
  
************  
The rules of the hunt do not apply to me any more....For I am a GOD.  
  
************  
  
In a flash she was being ripped off her fallen comrade and tossed over a strong shoulder. She reached out a slinder bloody hand back towards Remy's body that was going smaller and smaller as they moved away from him. "He's gone," Bishop grunted to her as he hauled ass through the thick shrubs and undergrowth of the forest.  
  
Her eyes rolled to the sky as another flash of green light caught her attention. In the position she was in she could make out three small red lights on the back of Bishop's head. Targeting lights. She sneered at the thought, her out reached hand that had wanted to once again hold Remy balled into a tight fist. She pounded Bishop on the back of his neck, right in his spine. Disoriented, he tripped on an exposed root and fell to the ground just as two hot laser pulses sailed over him burning the tree that the root belonged to.  
  
Jubilee got to her feet, she could see it. Why, she could see the rippling air when the others seemed unable to was a mystery to her but at this point it didn't matter. She spun around, pulled her arms back and then thrusted them forward launching the most destructive plasma bomb her young body had ever formed.  
  
The bomb hit the rippling field of air causing the phantom attacker to sail forty feet into the air then disappear from her field of vision. She could still her it's painful wail echoing through the forest as she returned to Bishop. Quickly, she ran her hand over his bold head, checking for injuries. He turned to face her, not knowing what caused her to do what she did, but he was sure she had saved his life.  
  
Dutch and his associate ran up behind Jubilee and Bishop, only stopping for an instant to toss them a 'follow us' glance. Powered by adrenaline and fear, Jubilee yanked Bishop to his feet and followed behind the gun toting couple and the rest of the hunting party.  
  
It wasn't until Logan snatched her by the back of her multi-green colored jacket that she even considered to stop her retreat. "Darlin'," he pulled her into a tight embrace, crushing her body against his, more than relieved that she was okay. At first she tried to wiggle free, runaway. As he gently stroked her back she calmed down enough to realize it was him; still her eyes never left the tree tops.  
  
"People," Cable grunted as he rejoined the group, the last one to arrive in the small valley. Dutch looked to his partner, Anna and cringed when he saw her expression. He was sure she'd seen something. She pulled her automatic weapon into position to open fire again, but her movements were slow.   
  
"What the hell is..."Logan began, but Jubilee's small hand pressed against his mouth silencing him? He looked at her eyes, beautiful blue orbs that were intensely focused on something in the trees. Same as Dutch's friend. Logan looked to Dutch with a questioning expression, Dutch did not respond to it, he was too busy reloading the minigun.   
  
A gentle breeze washed over them and the spot where Anna and Jubilee had been watch did not ripple. The woman sighed softly in unison and relaxed, slightly.  
  
"Dutch, E.T.A. to Clover," Anna asked Dutch? Her central accent affirming Logan initial identification of her as Latina.   
  
"Fifteen," was all he grunted before chomping down on his stogie.   
  
"Dutch spill," Logan ordered. Cable and Bishop turned to face the clearly agitated man awaiting a response. Jubilee only looked at Anna, then returned to watching the tree tops.  
  
"Logan what da hell are doing here," he asked, still loading the gun?  
  
"Huntin', you," Logan returned.  
  
"Bein' hunted," Dutch's voice held a tone of surreal pain, like a man in the middle of a war during a heated battle. "You people picked the wrong forest." Dutch's eyes were wild with bloodlust and battle fatigue.   
  
"Spill," Logan again ordered.  
  
"Later, stay low, watch the trees and trust your gut when it tells you to run," was all Dutch would say. Anna motioned her head for them to leave. The four X-Men looked at one another and followed behind. At first the men encircled Jubilee, but Anna tugged out of the protective bubble and thrusted her head upwards, in a way, telling her to watch the trees.   
  
Logan was none to pleased, but Jubilee would not return to his side. She moved quickly and with more silence than any of her friends ever thought she could manage.   
  
Within fifteen minutes, they came upon a small building in the middle of a tight cluster of trees and brush. The door was open and there was absolutely no sound. No birds, no wind, nothing.   
  
"Too late," he asked Anna? She nodded. Suddenly, Jubilee inhaled deeply and pulled at Logan's arm as she started to run towards the door. Anna noted the teenagers mood shift, a few droplets of bright green liquid splattered into a forming pool on the ground a few feet away from them. The sound of a flash caught her attention. She didn't even bother to look up, she already knew.   
  
Jubilee pushed passed them all, yanking the door back she pulled Logan into a dark hallway and continued to run. A hot laser pulse just missed Bishop head, the hiss of the shot burning the back of door alerted the others it was time to follow Logan and Jubilee.  
  
Anna waited for them all to enter, then locked the door behind her. Sure the door was secured, she raced down the dark hall. Ahead of her was a glowing light, and the sounds of panting tired people collected together. As she neared, Anna could see Jubilee standing with a glowing pink ball of plasma in her hand.  
  
"You are a mutant," she gruffed before coming to a complete stop. Jubilee absent mindedly shook her head yes. "Then you all are," Anna asked the group? All but Dutch nodded yes. She sighed in disgust and assumed a squatting position, with her riffle at the ready. "We are all going to die, this one won't let any of us go," her defeated tone and mannerisms worked on the one nerve Logan had left.  
  
"Dutch, spill now or I spill ya guts," Logan demanded. SNIKT!!! The unsheathing of his claws, proof that he could backup the threat.  
  
"You came huntin', well now you're being...," Dutch's cryptic comment was cut short as something cold and wet dripped on his head. Jubilee gasped as she saw his sandy brown hair slowly turn red. The light in her hand grew brighter.   
  
Now, to their horror, the group could clearly see their surroundings from floor to ceiling. The ceiling being the interesting place. 'Nailed' to the ceiling where the skinned bodies of eighteen soldiers, hanging upside down like morbid bloody bats. Intestines and other organs clearly visible resting inside their exposed body cavities. Their heads and spines had been removed with surgical precision. Dogtags and the fabric from their uniforms laid in bloody discarded piles on the floor. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
RATING- R  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own the X-Men  
NOTES- In this chapter find out who the killer is, that is if some of you haven't guessed, and VIOLENCE.  
  
****************  
I have no limits, no bounds, I am the hunter, they are my prey. They are living weapons. I am a living nightmare.  
****************  
  
Before Dutch's mind could process the gore and carnage around him, his back was pinned to the wall and two adamantium claws were on either side of head, jammed into the steel wall behind him. Not a threat, but a promise from Wolverine that if he didn't spill every little damn fact in his head about what the hell was going on, every damn brain cell in his head was going to be spilling on the floor in a second.  
  
"Alien hunters, Logan, fucking Alien hunter," Dutch yelled while still managing to keep his cigar in his mouth. Logan retraced his claws and back away. "Eight years ago, down in Central America me and my tam were sent in to recover some diplomats and find out what happened to the original team sent in. We were set up, all the wanted were papers the guerillas' had. On evac, something started picking us off one by one. At first we thought it was some of the guerillas that had survived, coming to kill us and get her," he pointed to Anna who's face was slightly twisted with a painful expression.  
  
"But it wasn't my people," she added,"it was one of the hunters, like the one in the forest now. They hunt humans like you all hunt deer. It's a sport to them. They are drawn to the heat of the battle and use preexisting battle fields to hide it's hunt."   
  
"But dis ain't no battlefield," Logan barked!  
  
"Logan look around, something's going on," Jubilee turned slowly with the glowing ball of light in her hand.  
  
"Smart kid, she can't be yours," Dutch ribbed, but when he saw Logan's face turning feral he returned to the story, "This is a training facility, a joint project between the US and Canada to train mutant soldiers on how to kill the damn things. In LA a few years ago, one targeted a cop, we learned the most from him. They hunt alone and don't kill woman unless they have too," Dutch explained.  
  
"First rule of huntin' don't kill the females, they make the babies," Logan grunted under his breath.  
  
"We also got a sample of DNA on one, it was cloned, you were using it to practice," Anna said bitterly.  
  
"Let me guess it got lose," Bishop said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Hell no, it was killed, along with the others, problem is we think they somehow contacted the others and..."  
  
"Now they want revenge," Logan whispered, cutting off Dutch.  
  
"This what we know, this hunter isn't like the others. He will kill all of us, woman...the girl, everybody. He is alone, but according to the cop in LA there is a good chance that he was escorted by a hunting party, corner him when he is injured and he will detonates a low grade nuclear device that will take out everything for a quarter mile." They all looked at Anna as she rattled off the nature of the beast hunting them.  
  
Jubilee's light died as her emotions got the better of her, damn it she was an X-Man, she should have been ready for this. But the men hanging from the ceiling were trained soldiers and mutants to boot and they were very dead now, like Remy.  
  
"Why mutant soldiers," Cable asked?  
  
"They won't kill you if you are unarmed, no sport in it, so some of the brass figured a mutant my have the eliminate of surprise on their side by being visually unarmed. But, during the training, the clones seemed to know who was a mutant and who was not. An armed human soldier would be attacked an unarmed mutant soldier would be attacked, but an unarmed human soldier would be ignored. Funny thing is we don't know how or where the clones learned to hunt, but by age three they were huge and fully aware of how to do so, like it is an instinct of their race," Dutch finished and looked at Anna, a gaze telling to add what she wanted to the briefing or get ready to move out. She remained silent.  
  
"Uhmmm, this is a base right, is there any like radios so we can call for help," Jubilee questioned as they moved deeper into the base?  
  
"That's where we are headed, oh and thanks for the assist out there chica," Anna said as she lead the group to the heart of the base.  
  
"Is this smart the thing already got in here once," Bishop asked?  
  
"It's safer than running around outside with it," Anna explained, "Easier for us to spot it's camo against manmade structures than trees and leaves."  
  
******************  
"Thanks for the assist...chica." whispered a reptilian voice from a cat walk above so quiet Logan could not even hear it.  
  
******************  
  
Once inside the communications room in subbasement 7, Cable and Bishop started to repair the satellite hookup and attempt to call the X-Men.  
  
"Darlin', c'mon here," she was only a few feet away from him, but it was a few feet to far for Logan's tastes. He held her tight to his body, ready to take any fire that this thing might shot at her. Dutch only shock his head and Anna weakly smiled.   
  
"She's good, Logan, I guess you trained her," Dutch questioned?  
  
"Yeah," Logan grunted, "So's your friend, you train her."  
  
"No, she came to me ready," Dutch jokingly added and looked over at his comrade...and wife. Never let it be said that trauma can't bring two people together.  
  
"We got a signal people," Bishop blurted out. Dutch and Logan moved over towards the monitor while Anna and Jubilee in tow.  
  
********************  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP...click  
  
"Xavier's," Scott's voice was cool and collected, he knew anyone that would be contacting him on this channel was in deep trouble. He relaxed eased back in his chair and looked up at the massive monitor on the wall of the Ready Room.  
  
"Scott, Cable, we need an emer...." Cable's head turned slightly and in the background Scott could hear a female voice he recognized as Jubilee scream 'it's here, it's here'. In the blink of an eye the screen blinked blood sprayed all ove the monitor and Scott could see his son pushed back in his seat with a hole burned completely throw his chest and smoke bellowing up from the blood wound. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

TITLE- Never The Females, part 4  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
RATING-R  
DISCLAIMER- The characters used in this story are not mine, I do not own them, I do not control them , I only used them in this story for fun, so don't sue. I have made no money from this story.   
NOTES- Okay, more of the good stuff...one more chapter to go after this one.   
  
**************  
They all die.  
  
**************  
  
Wolverine's eyes narrowed with hate as he finally caught a glimpse of the nightmarish blur Jubilee and Anna had been able to see all along. It was moving right for them as they raced down the hall to an access tunnel that was suspose to lead back above ground. Logan prayed that Scott had enough of wits left to gather the team to come get them after seeing his son blasted open.  
  
"KEEP RUNNING," Dutch ordered to the others!! Like he really had to tell them that, but the order was more for his wife than anyone else. Dutch had enough, for years now these damn things had hunted and killed his people, and others for no reason other than they liked to and it was sporting, but this one was different.  
  
The other hunters seemed to have rules, this one didn't. It killed everyone and everything it came into contact with. A mutant hunter with the capability to wipe them all out. Dutch had to take a stand. Midway down the hall, he turned on his heels and began firing shots the direction the thing was coming.  
  
This was his best chance to kill it. He knew it was in the tunnel with them. He also knew there were no other ways for the bastard to get out except to run back towards communications or to run ahead of them and out the door leading to the access tunnel, either way it was cornered.  
  
Round after round escaped the minigun, Dutch sprayed the murderous metallic rain in every direction as the others, who were caught in this nightmare with him, ran ahead. Anna whispered a silent prayer for her husband and continued to run.  
  
Neon green spots of blood dribbled to the ground in a straight line, but it was still quickly advancing on him. Dutch moved around and fired a concentrated spray of bullets at the rippling light. The field around the moster was failing and Dutch saw the true face of the hunter.  
  
Jubilee stopped running, the sounds of an electrical fizzle caught her attention. Turning, she saw what she could only discribe as hell on two legs. A reptilian creature with long dreadlocks and claws, fazed in and out of reality until the field it hid behind evaporated and the creature was as real as she was. "Oh my God," she whispered in awe of the killer's height and sheer menancing presence.  
  
"Jubes," she could hear Logan's voice calling though her haze of confusion and fear. The monster should have been dead. Dutch was pumping it full of lead; it's chest was blown open and spewing green blood down it's long legs. Yet it was still running towards Dutch like it only had a paper cut.  
  
Jubilee felt a strong tug on her arm as the creature finally reached Dutch and wrapped one claw around his thick muscular neck. Hoisting the large Austrian born man a good three or four feet off the ground, the demon hunter pulled his left arm back and took a page out of Wolverine's book. Three huge jagged edged claws emerged from a device on it's arm and the demon plunged the cold metal directly into Dutch's gut.   
  
An eardrum rupturing scream leapt from the dying man's mouth. Jubilee slide to the ground as Logan continued to drag her towards the door. Anna turned upon hearing her husband's yell and began screaming herself. She cocked her gun and began firing her riffle, accidentially hitting Bishop in the back of the leg.  
  
To Dutch's credit, he continued to pull the trigger of the minigun until every bullet was emptied into the Creature's chest. Propelled by the force of the bullets at such close range, it fell to the floor wailing in pain. Anna's gun continued to fire off shot after shot, until finally running out of ammo. Then there was silence.   
  
Anna ran back towards her husband, reaching him, she tried to pull him off the blades, her mind would not accept his fate. He looked at her one last time, allowing his love for her to fill his dying eyes, "No," he spat through a mouthful of blood, "run." His eyes rolled upwards as he used his last breath to try and save his wife.   
  
She continued to pull at him, until she could hear the tick. Her eyes rolled up towards the masked face of her husband's killer, it was clearly dead, but it lived long enough to set the nuclear device strapped to it's arm. Her breathing increased, her husband was dead, there was nothing more she could do for him now but honor his wishes and run like hell.  
  
Logan and Jubilee, having warded off her shook, got Bishop to his feet and began pulling him towards to the door leading to the access tunnel. Anna's voice was hysterical as she moved towards them, they only understood two words, "nuclear bomb."  
  
Logan, slung Bishop over his right shoulder and began running. Jubilee made it to the door first, slinging it open she held it for Logan and then followed behind him, Anna was no where in sight. They climbed the six steps to the door that led to the outside world, but found it locked.  
  
SNIKT!!! Wolverine's claws made fast work of the lock and Jubilee finished it off by paffing it then kicking tthe door down. The force of her kick made stronger by the ton of adrinaline pumping in her veins. Finally, she could hear Anna's boots softly echoing through the hall behind them, she was still yelling "RUN!"  
  
Jubilee raced ahead of Logan and dived into a small ditch about one hundred yards away from the door they had just escaped out of. Looking over the hill, she saw Anna finally emerge from the door. Logan was only a few feet away from the ditch with Bishop still over his shoulder. The air around Jubilee crackled with electricity, then she could feel all the air turn literally to heat...BOOOOOMMM!!!!! The shock wave of the underground mini nuclear explosion knocked both Jubilee and Logan to the ground.  
  
Anna could feel the heat on her back as fire leaped out the door behind her, then the flames over took her. She was allowed one last heart stopping yell before her body was turned to ash in less than a second.  
  
Logan, propelled by the force of the blast, slide the remaining four feet into the ditch and fell on top of Jubilee. A wave of heat washed over the three lone survivors and then nothing. Logan scrambled to look at Jubilee, other than being in shock and a few cuts here and there she was fine. He looked back at Bishop who was unconscience laying on his back. A small pool of blood began forming under his injuried leg. Logan took off his jacket then ripped out a long piece of fabric, then tied off the wound.  
  
After a ten minute break, Logan hoisted Bishop back over his shoulder and climbed out of the ditch with Jubilee. The young girl looked back at what was left of the door and Anna. Sighing, she followed behind Logan.   
  
All of a sudden, Logan's body flew through the air and slammed against a tree. As Jubilee neared him, she could see a round metal object cutting through Bishop's back. An incredible howl of pain left Logan's throat and echoed through out the forest. Then Bishop's sliced body limply fell to the ground followed by Logan right arm.   
  
He turned in the direction Jubilee was standing spraying her with his blood as it squirted out of his shoulder, "RUN," was his only order!!!!!  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL," Jubilee rebutted!!! Turning around, she expecting to have to start scanning the trees again for another hunter, but it would be far easier to find it this time. Her hand began to glow red hot as she powered up for the battle she knew was coming. She be damn, if this thing would kill her Wolvie.  
  
Immediately, her angry blue eyes fixed on a rippling field, then another, then another, and then another.... Slowly the rippling fields dropped and Jubilee could plainly see thrity Predators surrounding her and Logan. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

TITLE- Never the Females, part 5  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
E-MAIL ME- darksydelady@aol.com  
RATING-R  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own anyone in the story.  
NOTES- This is it, the last chapter. It's short, sweet and profoundly distrubing.  
  
*************************  
  
Jubilee straightened her back. Her head was high and proud, she was an X-Man for Christ's Sake, and a daughter of Wolverine. Damn them. All of them. They die. THEM. ALL OF THEM!!!  
  
Logan's limp body slide down the tree behind him, he could feel death approaching, there was no way his healing factor was going to keep up with all this damage. He scanned the area and saw the same horror Jubilee was staring down. He closed his eyes, they were going to kill him and her, he couldn't even move to try and stop it. God knows he tried. A growl erupted out of his broken body as his pain became untolerable.  
  
That was all they needed to hear. Hundreds of tiny red lights danced on Jubilee's tiny frame. She backed away, not out of fear but because she knew what was happening to her. She was angry. No she was pissed...highly and completely pissed off. Gambit. GONE. Cable. GONE. Anna and Dutch. GONE. Bishop. GONE. Adriline, rage, contempt, bitterness and pure hate swirled around in her darkening soul. Her fear was gone.  
  
"YOU...WILL," she could feel Logan's leg hit the back off her leg,"NOT..." she yanked him to his feet," KILL," her arms wrapped around him tightly,"HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!" Her eyes turned a demonish pink then blood red. The hunters opened fire on her and Logan. To their surprise the lazer fire was aborbed into her body.   
  
A wicked wind whipped around her. Like trained ninja they quickly moved on her and Wolverine but before any of them got within ten feet of her they were greeted by an unbelievable pain. Their heavily armoured bodies were ripped apart atom by atom, slowly and with great pleasure, evident by the evil smirk on Jubilation Lee's face.  
  
Targetting her was a mistake, taking her friends pissed her off, hurting Logan...sealed their fates.   
  
Her heartbeat echoed throughout the forest; in her very soul she could feel Logan's life slipping away. The sound of the demons closing in on her seemed funny to her now, Jubilee knew what she was capable of when she was angry even though no one else did, not even Logan. She inhailed a deep breath and felt the heat fill her, yes the darkness of her hate for these Creatures felt so good.  
  
She pulled Logan closer to her, her soft lips brushed his cheek and his last breath kissed her ear. He went limp in her arms. He was gone.  
  
Her fury overwhelmed her, the unimaginable power growing inside her body like a demonic hellspawn told her what to do. KILL THEM ALL!! Her body raised high off the ground as a column of light erupted from the ground under, reaching into the sky it continued off into the darkness of space.   
  
They looked on in awesome wonder of the human woman they were stupid enough to believe they could have killed. They had been told to be especially careful when hunting humans. They were more intelligent then they seemed. More dangerous then they had a right to be.  
  
But above all else they were told, taught, and warned to never hunt the woman, never the females. To hunt them was an unnecessary danger, especially when they were protecting their offspring or others they deemed important, because hunting a protective human woman was a sure and painful death. They were about to learn this. They had come here to avenge the misuse of one of their own's genetic material, they should have stopped once their mission was over. They would not live long enough to regret continuing their hunt.  
  
Jubilee eyes erupted into hot plasma tears as her loss of Wolverine consumed, "For you Wolvie, only for you," she whispered on the wind. A beautiful circular flash blinded her attackers and then the most powerful nuclear explosion ever released in North America rocked the forest.   
  
The Predators suffering was momentary, but satisfying for her when she heard their high pitched skreeches. For eighty miles in every directions, every tree, every house, every person was evaporated into dust. Less than dust, her victims were brokendown into simple protons, electrons and neurons.  
  
She had her revenge, quickly the dust of her victims and her friends swirled around her free floating body as she accended higher and higher into the sky. Her lungs worked harder and harder to snatch oxygen from the thinning air as she flew higher into the sky until ground zero of her blast looked like a small speck in the middle of a big blue dot. Her life now worthless without her beloved Wolverine, she allowed the cold vaccum of space to claim her life. *For you Wolvie, always and only for you.* 


End file.
